


Take only what you need

by necroscura



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Piss kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tickling, accidental bed wetting, but theyre not old enough to go to yumenosaki, imagine them as whatever age you wish, its not full rape but theres definitely some consent issues, they play tag, theyre cute at the beginning, top ritsu and bottom rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura
Summary: This is what Rei always does when he considers that it’s time to make a stop to the game without having to say it out loud: he goes upstairs and with sweaty hands he turns the handle of his bedroom door and once he runs inside, he throws himself on the bed and waits. It always works, because the moment Ritsu climbs onto Rei's chest, with the soft surface of the mattress holding their weight, Ritsu realizes how tired he is and Rei doesn't have to say anything for Ritsu to decide that he doesn't want to play anymore.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Take only what you need

Rei clenches his teeth as he runs into a chair, which ends up wedging against his hip. It hurts, of course, it's supposed to hurt considering how loud the hit sounds and the way the chair wobbles a few times, but maybe it's the adrenaline rushing through his senses that is why he doesn't feel anything except for the evident touch, and he continues running without stopping. That brief mishap gives Ritsu a chance to get closer to him, and he can see out of the corner of his eye that Ritsu reaches out his hand, and he’s only inches away from touching him.

Rei laughs out loud, and around the table, makes a sudden change of direction that confuses Ritsu and buys him enough time to start running up the stairs without getting caught.

He can hear Ritsu complaining as he goes up the stairs. Ritsu always says that he’s unfair, that whenever they play, reaching Rei is impossible, but still, from time to time he asks him to play again. They don't do this often, as much as Ritsu wants to play, his frail body doesn’t allow him to overdo physical activity and this is something that Ritsu knows very well, so Rei is grateful that he doesn’t have to remind him and make him feel sad if he finds himself forced to say no. So, their concept of fun consists of board games and reading sessions, and the few times when Ritsu asks him to play Tag, Rei can't refuse.

If Ritsu asks him to play Tag, it means that he feels good, that Ritsu is sure he can take it, so Rei agrees, on the condition that it will only be for a little while and if Ritsu begins to feel dizzy, even if it is only a little, he has to let him know right away and the game ends there, no objection.

They’ve been like this for a while, maybe ten minutes, in which Ritsu has been trying to catch Rei for more than half of that time. Rei worries that it might be already too late for them to play like this, because Ritsu's face is drenched in sweat, his cheeks red and his hair plastered against his forehead, so they will definitely have to take a shower afterwards, and the possibility of Ritsu getting sick is always there.

This is what Rei always does when he considers that it’s time to make a stop to the game without having to say it out loud: he goes upstairs and with sweaty hands he turns the handle of his bedroom door and once he runs inside, he throws himself on the bed and waits. It always works, because the moment Ritsu climbs onto Rei's chest, with the soft surface of the mattress holding their weight, Ritsu realizes how tired he is and Rei doesn't have to say anything for Ritsu to decide that he doesn't want to play anymore.

It’s still the effect of adrenaline, having Ritsu on top of him, so close that he can feel his heavy breathing blowing against his neck, that Rei holds Ritsu's face with both hands and begins kissing his cheeks until there’s not a single space of skin that his lips haven’t touched. Ritsu laughs, what Rei is doing is disgusting because Ritsu is sticky and covered in sweat. He tastes like salt, Rei replies, but this detail couldn't matter less.

Little by little Ritsu's breathing begins to stabilize and his chest stops rising and falling with excitement, and the same for Rei. Ritsu makes a space for himself, using his arm as a pillow and curling up against Rei's body. Although it's nice, this makes Rei feel more aware of the sweat as it starts to cool down and make his skin itch, and the fact that Ritsu seems to be about to fall asleep is a bad omen. Ritsu cannot sleep like this, if the next morning their parents find out that they did not take a bath after running around the house, sooner or later they will forbid them to play if such lack of responsibility is a response to how permissive they are. 

Rei shakes Ritsu, reminding him that they need to take a bath and Ritsu groans, only to snap his eyes open when Rei repeats again that he can't sleep right now, this time in a more severe tone of voice.

Definitely, Ritsu sticking a hand under his shirt is something he didn't expect at all. Rei gasps in surprise at the contact of Ritsu's fingers, cold as usual, and his torso twists as Ritsu starts to peck at his ribs. In just seconds, Ritsu is on him again, with both knees at the sides of his thighs, and what was a single hand becomes two, Rei's shirt rolled up to let his chest and stomach visible.

Ritsu's fingers wander aggressively, over and over Rei's ribs, very close to his armpits, and Rei can't help but let out an involuntary laugh that is interrupted by another one when Ritsu touches that spot on his sides again, the one that makes his back arch, over and over, over and over again.

With tears beginning to shape, Rei begs him between hiccups and giggles to stop, feeling his half-words scrape his throat a little more. Ritsu ignores him, but his smile widens and he proceeds to move his fingers with more skill. At this point, Rei can swear the air is stuck in his chest and every laugh, every attempt to breathe hurts.

Rei is putting all the self-control he has on not hurting Ritsu and it’s difficult, now that his body is shaking violently, it would be too easy to knock Ritsu out of bed and put an end to it all, but instead, Rei's hands cling into the sheets and he hopes his crying is enough for Ritsu to realize that this is no longer fun, because he prefers to clench his teeth and hold out for as long as possible rather than hurting Ritsu, even if that's a quick fix.

But Ritsu doesn't stop, and Rei wonders if it's really not obvious, if he's really taking that long to realize that Rei is far from enjoying the situation. Be that as it may, that’s irrelevant now that the pressure on his belly is getting harder and harder to ignore, and Rei manages to say it, his voice shaking and broken once again, asking Ritsu to stop, because Rei needs to go to the bathroom urgently.

Rei has no idea if Ritsu doesn't believe him, if he doesn't understand a word of what he's saying, or if he isn't taking him seriously. However, his request is ignored and over his sad giggles, he manages to hear what appears to be Ritsu laughing, and he doesn't stop. It never stops.

Soon Rei feels the lower part of his body beginning to get wet, it’s a heat that expands and melts in the sheets and no matter how hard he tries to contain it, it’s always like this: once it starts, it’s impossible to stop it at will, a fact that only gets accentuated when Ritsu keeps attacking his ribs with his fingers. Rei asks (and it is fortunate that the blood has accumulated around his ears and prevents him from being aware of how pathetic his voice sounds) Ritsu to step aside, without being able to formulate the reason, a mixture of shame and the real difficulty of formulating a coherent sentence. And unsurprisingly, Ritsu ignores it.

The spot grows bigger, Rei can feel it under him, crawling up his back and down his legs. His crotch is completely soaked at the exact point where Ritsu is supporting his own weight, that, plus the unmistakable acid stench looming in the air, there is no way that Ritsu has not already realized what is happening, but why doesn't he stop? Rei tries to ask, but the tickling takes his breath away in an especially sharp way, when Ritsu slides his fingers out harder than necessary.

Rei no longer laughs, what could previously be interpreted as a laugh is now quite a marked cry. His throat burns and every muscle in his body feels heavy. That's when he realizes that this can go on indefinitely, and a fear, perhaps a bit irrational, takes hold of his mind. It's something that he definitely wouldn't do in his five senses, in any other situation, Rei would never do this: it's a tiny second where he loses control of his actions and raises his arms. His elbow, by mere chance, ends up sinking into Ritsu's face and everything shuts down. Quiet. Just the unpleasant hollow sound of air puffing down his throat, trying to catch his breath in mouthfuls. 

Ritsu makes a small noise, a groan that makes Rei react.

Ritsu has his hands pressed against his nose, covering more than half of his face. Rei asks him, the concern and guilt devouring him inside, if he's okay. Ritsu's eyes are tightly closed, a clear sign of pain, and he doesn't say anything, but a thin stream of blood begins to trickle through his fingers in response.

Rei sits up and forces Ritsu to remove his hands away from his face. Idiot, if you keep pressing it you're going to make it worse! Ritsu's hands are covered in blood and tremble slightly when he pulls them away from him, and the look he gives him, dark and tired, makes Rei's heart drop a little, who's the idiot here, huh?

Rei forgets about his own discomfort, the fact that his soaked clothes are starting to get cold, and the repulsive smell that will definitely stay stuck in his room for days, and he wipes Ritsu's nose with a piece of paper delicately, muttering apologies incessantly, while Ritsu remains particularly still and quiet.

"Do you feel sorry?" Ritsu asks, barely a whisper amidst the tomb-like silence. Rei nods vigorously, repeats again that he’s truly sorry and tries to warm Ritsu's hands with his. "There’s something you can do about it."

-

Ah, so it wasn't his imagination. At that moment, Ritsu was actually dragging his hips over his.

Rei concludes that it’s not worth thinking about right now, now that Ritsu is holding him tightly and forces him to slightly lift one of his legs while he places a pillow on his lower back. Rei doesn't bother to warn that the pillow is going to get dirty from the mess from just a while ago, which he hasn't cleaned up yet, but isn't that the point of all this?

The tips of Rei's fingers brush against Ritsu's knee as Ritsu decides that the wait has been enough and he buries himself inside Rei, and they both sigh at the sensation. Rei covers his forehead with his arm and closes his eyes, focusing on the aching feeling of having something hard between his thighs, the contrast of his hot body and the icy wetness of the sheets beneath him, Rei, now, perhaps, can understand what's so attractive in what Ritsu proposes.

The first thrusts are slow and steady but unrelenting, shoving out the breath from his lungs in a stifled groan. Ritsu hunches over Rei, his lips parted and that same dark gaze from before. Rei can still see the shadows of blood and redness accumulating at the tip of his nose. He wants to kiss him and so he does, something slow that ends up in both of them licking into each other's mouths.

Ritsu pulls him closer, grabbing Rei by the waist. Then, his hand goes lower and presses into his hip bone, that place where a bruise is starting to bloom. Rei gasps. It’s not like it is unbearably painful, but it’s a very specific and sharp kind of pain. Ritsu does it again, and again. His thumb caresses and curls until his nails leave half moon shaped marks on the bruise. Ritsu’s pace quickens. 

Hey, that hurts, stop it. Rei whines in mid-sigh and Ritsu laughs, that closed-lipped smile again, and his fingers press harder. He has no idea which part of him is naive enough to still have faith that Ritsu will take it into consideration when he tells him to stop— when Ritsu has gone to the trouble to show him that he’s going to take whatever he wants from him, as long as Rei lets him.

“I don’t want to— oniichan tightens so good when he’s in pain.”

Rei chuckles shakily, the blood flows towards his head so fast and raging that everything starts to turn into blurry and vertiginous lines. Where did Ritsu learn such things? It doesn't matter, because now that Ritsu has made this clear, his fingernails sink in and intentionally scrape that red-colored spot, and he squirms, his back arches in a fruitless effort to get Ritsu's hand out of his hip. But that does something to the angle, and Rei doesn’t take long to forget the pain when the pleasure is overwhelming, and each of Ritsu’s thrusts brushes against some jolting spot.

Ritsu continues to pump deeper into him and when Rei thinks that the peak building inside of him is starting to take shape, Ritsu grinds in and out slower, more erratic and short. Soon, Rei can feel Ritsu emptying himself in a breathy moan, hard, digging his finger in Rei's hip once more.

Rei's body relaxes and he lets out a sigh, kind of frustrated. Of course, Ritsu's expression is something that makes him feel satisfied, blissful and sweet, if he compares it to that bitter grin printed on his face when he thought he had broken his nose, but that doesn't put aside the fact that it could’ve been good to end up on something too. Rei gives up; It's not like he deserves it.

Ritsu softens inside of him, and Rei is starting to pull away. Maybe he can go into the bathroom and finish it for himself. 

“Stay still.” Ritsu asks. “Don’t move.”

Rei doesn’t understand the reason for the request, but complies with it anyway. Ritsu guides himself, forcing his stay inside Rei even though his now flaccid member complicates the whole process, and once he seems satisfied with the position, Rei watches him close his eyes and shortly after, there's something hot and wet filling him up.

It’s something warmer and watery and it burns, borderline painful. Ritsu’s fist closes around Rei’s still hard cock and he pumps, rough and quick, and the sudden touch makes him gasp and pant. He understands now, he understands what it is and it doesn’t even surprise him when he realizes it doesn’t disgust him, but the other way around, and he swears he can see stars when Ritsu’s thumb ghosts over his slit and his body arches in chase of that tight, hazy feeling. 

Rei lets out a moan as the sensations dissolve into satisfactions, and his body goes stiff in the bed. Ritsu pulls out and he can feel, he can hear everything gushing out of him. Ritsu looks at the wet spot on the sheets with an amused grimace, but Rei can’t find the will to do the same. He thinks about how he’s going to clean all this mess, and his head hurts.

“We’re not doing this again in bed. Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> needed to write something short and cheap since im working in a multichapter and a much larger au and im going!!! insane!!!  
> not important but: i started to write this in 2019 when i was super into jshk and yuugicest. idk why i never finished it but i found the wip recently and thought it was a good idea to turn it into reiritsu lol


End file.
